


Art for fic: The Shield and Arrow

by varjohaltija



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Big Bang 2014.  Art for the lovely AU: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2552990">"The Shield and Arrow"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Max72">Max72</a>.</p><p>Of all the available excitement, action and  and heart-wrenching moments my fluff-loving mind went for the cutest stuff. Fic isn't quite as toothrottingly cute as my drawing implies. But it is pretty damn cute anyway. Very enjoyable. :) ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for fic: The Shield and Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shield and Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552990) by [Max72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max72/pseuds/Max72). 



> Clint showed Phil how to put the handle in place and took it out so Phil could do it himself. "Now just put your cup under and turn the machine on," Clint instructed.
> 
> Phil couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as the espresso started to pour, "Liquid gold," he laughed feeling ridiculously pleased with his efforts.


End file.
